User blog:QueenSalmon/Do you Still Love me?
Oh look, a fanfiction! (I've been gone for a long time, wow.) Lily and King Candy had been a happy married couple for nearly fifteen years now. They had a handsome son, and they were the most perfect family. But recently, King Candy had caught a horrible virus, and was glitching uncontrollably. Thankfully, Lily was a good nurse and stayed with him through all the torture. After several weeks of being nothing but a mess of purple pixels, King Candy was starting to recover. He was glitching much less now, and he was able to leave the castle without much trouble. He and Lily were on the outskirts of Sugar Rush, looking for a shady spot to rest. The young queen liked to wander off and explore, and really didn't mind getting lost either. But her husband worried about her, especially when she stayed out past midnight, so he often tagged along with her. They had found a nice spot surrounded by pink fluffy candy floss bushes. They chatted for a while, until King Candy started to glitch again. For a split second, the queen thought she saw two glowing... tails? That was strange. She figured she was just seeing things, and brushed it off. She was used to spectacular and strange things happening anyway. I mean, she lived in an arcade where all the characters have minds of their own! Soon, the couple was ready to go back to the castle. The arcade was about to open, and they wanted to be there for the first race of the day! But as they walked home, things were getting weirder... King candy glitched once more, but this time, purple and orange stripe patterns appeared on his legs and arms. They went away after a few seconds, and Lily put a comforting arm around her king. When she took her arm away, she noticed insect-like wings had sprouted from his back! He smiled innocently at her, but his teeth were sharp like daggers now. He then glitched once more, and the pixels began to take a different... much lager shape. Standing right before Lily, was a twenty-foot-tall bug creature with the king's head... only his face seemed much more menacing. Lily let out a bloodcurdling scream. She was petrified with fear, and would not even run away. The King Candy bug curled up like a giant kitten on the ground, and looked even more depressed than Sour Bill. Lily noticed this, and stopped screaming right away. She walked slowly and cautiously up to him. "Now you know..." he said as a tear streamed down his cheek. "I'm a monster. Nothing but a destructive, hideous virus." Lily rested her head on his shoulder and pet him comfortingly. She could now tell he wasn't hostile in the slightest. King Candy then glitched back to his normal form, fell out of the air, and into Lily's arms. "Do you still love me...?" He asked her, his voice cracking. Lily did not even hesitate to answer. "Of course I do," she said, and kissed him on the forehead. "Nothing could ever possibly separate us. I promise you that." Category:Blog posts